Let's Get Lost In Fantasy
by UhJustMe
Summary: Sam and Dean tell each other their fantasies. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from ****_Supernatural_****...sadly**

* * *

Sam and Dean stood near opposing walls of the small motel room, staring at each other; trying to gauge one another's expressions and body language. Dean waited, frightened, anticipating Sam to panic, act out, hit him even. While Sam met Dean's gaze, feeling confused, bombarded and yet so very excited.

Dean had kissed Sam, attacked him, lying him down on the bed they shared and pressing his lips against Sam's feverishly, wanting him so badly that it physically ached Dean.

Dean stole a glance at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand between the two queen-size beds. It was approaching 8:00. John, their father, would be back fairly soon with their dinner. If Sam and Dean were going to hash things out, it had to be right then.

"Sammy, listen-" Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Do you want to fuck me, Dean?" Sam asked, cutting Dean off mid-sentence, nearing Dean slowly, purposely.

Dean was taken aback, staring up at Sam, dumbfounded. "What? Sam, how could you ask me that?"

"Really, Dean? You just fucking kissed me."

"Yeah, I know and that was a mistake. I don't know why I did that..."

"Is it because you want me? Because you want to sleep with me, Dean?"

"Christ, Sam, stop. Stop asking me if I want to... have sex with you..."

Sam smiled cockily, giving Dean a pointed look, running a hand through his ear length brown hair.

"Dean," Sam purred, moving closer to Dean. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 17. That look, the look you're giving me right now, is the 'I want to fuck you stupid' look. It ain't the first time someone's looked at me like that."

"Wh-What, Sammy?" Dean stammered, feeling, suddenly, very warm.

"Aw, Dean, you don't think I'm still a virgin, do you? I'm certainly not as... obvious as you are but, I've definitely fucked my fair share. I am a Winchester after all, Dean."

"Sammy, what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, come on, you think I'm always so sweet and innocent and nerdy? Not so much, Dean."

"I don't... this isn't how you are, Sammy..."

"Ah, ok, I see. You like it when I'm all pure and shit, huh?"

"I'm just not used to you being-"

"Sexual? I radiate sex, Dean, come on, look at me."

And, Dean did. Sam was damned attractive. All muscles and height and strong, sharp features. Dean trailed his eyes down Sam's body, his breathing growing erratic. Sam smirked devilishly, relishing in the way Dean was admiring him.

"Now, Dean, answer my question." Sam demanded, moving until he was mere inches from Dean.

Dean stared down at the floor, ashamed, and sighed, "Yeah, Sam, I want to fuck you."

Sam grabbed Dean's chin and yanked his face upward so that their eyes met.

"Why are you ashamed?" Sam asked, his stare softening sympathetically.

Tears filled Dean's eyes as he choked, "You're my little brother. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"You have, Dean."

"I've taken advantage of you, Sammy."

"Oh, Dean, I'm pretty strong. If I didn't like your advances I could have easily fought you off. Don't worry about that."

"But, I want... I want to sleep with my brother, dude. Incest? Come on!"

"Eh. Studies show that siblings who are forced to interact only with each other grow to depend on one another in every aspect of their lives."

"We don't only interact with each other, though."

"Pretty much we do, Dean. I mean, we may associate with people for a week, maybe two, but, nothing has longevity with us."

"I like girls, though, Sam! Everything about them. Their tits. Their asses. Their pussies. Their legs. Lips. Hair. Eyes. Voices. Scents. I don't dig guys."

"Neither do I. Was never a dick man. But, maybe we aren't gay. Maybe we're just, I don't know, interested in each other."

"This is too fucked up."

"... Do you ever fantasize about me, Dean? About fucking me?"

"Sammy-"

"Who's pitching in your fantasies? If I'm going to be honest, I always picture you giving it to me, Dean. I don't think your ego could handle being a bottom. You're way too butch for that."

"Sam, please, stop."

"I don't know how you like it but, me, personally, I like it rough. Like, when I fuck a girl, I let her tie me up, scratch up my back. I even spank her. Dean, I love spanking. I've never been spanked before but, I'd love to try it."

Dean stirred, the bulge, growing increasingly larger at the front of his pants, becoming harder to ignore.

"I've given a rim job before." Sam continued, encouraged by Dean's discomfort. "She asked me to, and since she'd given me head, I felt like an asshole saying 'no.' It wasn't half bad. I think you'd enjoy it, Dean."

"Sam..." Dean whined, biting his bottom lip adorably. "Stop."

"You know what's fun, Dean? Virgins. Oh, fuck, being able to teach them what to do is just so awesome. Showing them how to suck your cock, wow. And, being the first inside, splitting them open with your dick. Man, there is nothing better than being the first, right Dean? You know, if you fucked my ass... you'd be the first."

"Sam, this is wrong. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Dean, I know. We don't have to do anything. We can just, I don't know, think and talk about it. Maybe mutual masturbation? You can watch me finger my asshole if you're into that kind of thing."

"Fuck, Sam!"

"Dean, don't be so naive. It's not so dirty if we never actually touch each other. It's more like, um, using our imaginations. Like, if I'm eating a Popsicle, I'll pretend it's your cock. Or, if I'm touching myself, I'll pretend that my hands are your hands. When I'm with some random chick, I'll pretend she's you. You can too, Dean."

"I don't want to do that, Sammy."

"So, incest then, Dean? You ready to cross that line? Solidify our spots in hell?"

"Why can't we just not be like this?"

"Dean, the lives we've led, the things we've seen, have skewed our perceptions of good and bad. Our heads are, for lack of a better term, fucked up."

"I don't want to be fucked up, Sam."

"Oh, me neither. I'm giving us an option here. An option that doesn't involve us having to touch each other in... that way. Let's get lost in fantasy, Dean."

"Do you think that'll be enough?"

"Don't know. But, it's better than sticking your prick up your brother's ass, right?"

"I guess..."

"It is. I'm sure of it."

"You think we'll ever be normal?"

"Sure. I think that once we're older and become different people that we won't want this anymore. We'll both be able to have normal, healthy relationships and this will just be a very distant memory."

"So, for now, we fantasize?"

"Yeah, Dean. We fantasize. If you want to, we can even share our fantasies with each other."

Dean shivered with excitement. The thought of his gorgeous little brother telling him dirty, filthy details of his sexual fantasies made his penis twitch beneath his jeans.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean crooned. "Let's do that."

Outside the door of the motel room, Sam and Dean could hear the heavy footsteps of their father as he approached, his keys jingling as he walked.

"Ok, Dean, but, remember that this goes no further than fantasy." Sam confirmed, his brows furrowing as he frowned, moving away from his brother.

"I know, Sammy." Dean assured him just as the door opened and their father waltzed in carrying a bag of fast food in each hand, totally unaware of the thick air in the room.

* * *

**That's all. I'd love feedback. Let me know if this is worth continuing. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters of ****_Supernatural_**

* * *

Sam and Dean stood, bent over, breathing heavily, exhausted from their daily ten mile run. Noticing a shady, overgrown willow tree not too far off the path, they sat down beside it, protected from the blazing sun by the low hanging branches, letting their heart and breathing rates return to normal. They hated these runs. Their father insisted that they keep them up to increase stamina and endurance but, for them, it was a punishment.

Ripping off his sweat drenched shirt, Sam threw it aside, his chest glossy with sweat, the light summer breeze puckering his nipples. Closing his eyes, Sam intertwined the fingers of his hands behind his head and leaned back, relaxed.

"Oh, come on, Sam." Dean groaned, running his eyes over his brother's bare torso, licking his dry lips.

Sam cracked an eye open, looking up at Dean from his peripheral.

"Making you uncomfortable, Dean?" Sam asked coolly.

"You know you are." Dean replied sternly, eyes glued to Sam.

"Oh? Why?" Sam opened both his eyes and sat up, training his gaze on Dean. "Tell me, Dean."

"I, um, well, I like the way you look right now." Dean raked his fingers through his hair nervously, unsure if he wanted to share this with Sam. "I like it when you're sweaty and flushed. It's what I imagine you look like... post sex."

"Yeah? It's good you're telling me. Come on, Dean. More. Tell me more."

"I had a, um, dream about you last night."

"Oh, yeah? What happened?"

Dean, suddenly, felt brave. The desperation in his brother's voice flipped a switch that made him want to spill his naughtiest of dreams to Sam just to hear that breathiness and need even more.

"You were on your knees... sucking my cock so beautifully. God, Sam, it was so awesome. I could practically feel it."

"Was I deep throating you, Dean?" Sam moved closer so that he and Dean's arms were touching. "Did you come in my mouth?"

"Sam, you were a goddamned natural. You let me fuck your pretty little mouth until your lips were all red and swollen."

Sam turned toward Dean completely, smiling crookedly, licking his lips so slowly, alluringly, provocatively.

"You took my cock so good, Sammy." Dean continued, his increasing desire manifesting between his legs. "All the way down your throat. You didn't gag or anything. You just gobbled down my dick, sucking and licking like it was your fucking job."

"Did I make you come, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice harsh and strained. "Come on. You have to tell me."

"Yeah, Sammy, you did." Dean replied, eyeing his brother like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. And, to Dean, he was. His pupils dilated, breathing fast and sharp, lips slightly parted; to Dean he was miraculous to look at. "And, you swallowed every drop like a good little come slut."

Before Dean could fully comprehend what was happening, Sam crawled on top of his lap, straddling him, pinning Dean between the tree trunk and Sam's chest.

"More, Dean." Sam begged, staring down at Dean with such heat, such yearning it scared him a bit.

"God, Sammy." Dean moaned, feeling his brother's penis against his own, both erect, both twitching impatiently beneath their basketball shorts. "Then, I made you get down on all fours, Sam. I got behind you and fucked the shit out of you. Jesus, you were so tight. Tighter than anyone else I'd ever been with. It was... so unbelievably awesome."

Sam reached down, beneath the elastic band of his shorts and pulled out his cock, pink, throbbing, hard and gently began stroking it shamelessly, out in the open. Dean glanced around quickly, checking for bystanders. Luckily, there weren't any nearby. Dean copied Sam's action, jerking his own dick roughly, impatiently.

"Sam," Dean sighed, the tip of his cock brushing against Sam's accidently, quickly. "I want to touch you. Please let me touch you."

"No, we can't, Dean. But, here." Sam replied, grabbing Dean's free hand and placing it against his own naked chest, allowing Dean to run his hand all over him, feeling him, needing to touch him.

"Can I kiss you? Brothers kiss sometimes."

"Nuh-uh. Not the way you want to."

"Fuck! Sam, come on. Give me something, please. Sam, I need it."

Sam empathized with his brother. He wanted to kiss and touch Dean as much as Dean wanted to kiss and touch him. Leaning down, Sam pressed his lips to Dean's hard and fast. That's all Dean needed. Just to feel Sam against him in some way. They both began to stroke their dicks faster, rougher, more urgently, racing each other to the climax. Dean came first, sputtering his hot, sticky semen all over his hand and Sam. Sam quickly followed, moaning against Dean's mouth loudly. Crawling off of Dean, Sam leaned against the tree trunk, tucking himself back into his shorts, wiping Dean's come off of his chest with his clean hand before wiping his hands clean, into the grass around him. Dean wiped his hand on the grass as well, tucking himself into his shorts.

"That was good, Sammy." Dean said awkwardly, chewing his bottom lip.

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied, putting back on his shirt and standing. "We should get going. Dad's probably expecting us to be back pretty soon."

"Right, for sure."

Dean stood and together they ran the long ten miles back to the motel.

* * *

**Um, sorry about this chapter. I didn't really know what I wanted to write. I just didn't want to take forever to put something up. Hopefully it was tolerable. Thanks guys :) Feedback, of course, is ALWAYS welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters of ****_Supernatural_**

* * *

Dean lay sprawled out across the stiff, musty bed of the motel room, tangled up in the sheets, the comforter kicked to the floor. It was hot. Very hot. 105 degrees to be exact and, unfortunately, the air conditioner in their room wasn't working. Dean's discomfort was becoming unbearable. John had left hours ago to attend to some business across town. Having the room alone with Sam left Dean agitated. They hadn't engaged in any sexual activities in two weeks, since their escapade in the park; not because they didn't have another opportunity but, because every time Dean tried to make an advance or ignite something, Sam briskly shoved him off or away, claiming he wasn't in the mood. Dean was confused, upset but, most of all, horny. Sexual frustration wasn't something Dean was familiar with. If he wanted to fuck, he'd simply go out and do it but, he didn't want to be with just anybody, he wanted to be with Sam. He couldn't understand what had gone so terribly wrong that Sam no longer looked at Dean, barely spoke to him and, of course, wouldn't let Dean touch him. Frustrated by these unanswered questions, Dean untangled himself from the sheets and slid out of bed, striding over to the television area where Sam was situated on the couch wearing nothing but his boxers. Stepping directly in front of the television, blocking Sam's view, Dean stared down at Sam, eyes dark and serious. Sam stared up at Dean, confused and wide-eyed.

"The fuck, Dean?" Sam asked, sitting up, annoyed. "You're not a window. Move."

"What's your problem?" Dean replied, ignoring Sam's request for him to unblock the television. "Two weeks ago you were the one who wanted to start this fantasy bullshit relationship thing and, now, all of the sudden, you don't even look at me. What happened between now and the park that turned you off?"

"Dean, come on, move."

"No. Tell me why you've been avoiding me like I've got the Plague."

Sam sighed before swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, standing. "All right, Dean, if you really want to know, the reason I'm not indulging you is because you can't handle it. The way you looked at me in the park. The way you begged to kiss and touch me; I could tell you wanted something more... physical. We agreed that this wasn't going to go there, didn't we?"

"But, Sam-"

"Didn't we, Dean? In the park, it was fun and all, don't get me wrong, but, you just want this to be more than it can be. I don't want to torture you, Dean..."

"Sammy, I don't want to stop."

"I don't either. Obviously, I'd like to continue but, Dean, it's unfair to you."

"So, it's just me, then? I'm the only one who wants something physical? You... don't want to touch me, Sammy?"

Dean met Sam's gaze, his green eyes so forlorn, so disheartened, Sam softened. Sam stepped closer to Dean, resting his hand on Dean's hip, crashing Dean's pelvis into his own.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam asked, the words slipping off of his tongue so sensually, Dean shivered. "I would love to touch you. Suck that beautiful cock of yours. Have you fuck me raw. If I gave in, I wouldn't be able to control myself, Dean. My mouth and ass would stay hungry for you all the time. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about fucking you, Dean. Is that what you want for me? For me to walk around, all day, unable to focus on anything other than you? To shamefully crave my brother's cock at all times? Is that the life you want me to have, Dean?"

Dean stared up at Sam, awestruck.

"This lack of physical contact," Sam continued, pressing his forehead against Dean's. "Is more for me than it is for you. When you looked at me like that, in the park, I almost caved, Dean. I was ready to let you have me, there, in the park, not giving a fuck who saw. I need this so I can contain myself or I'd do nothing all day but, stay on my knees, stay bent over, waiting for you. Dean, you're just so hot, I want you so badly."

Dean swallowed nervously. He had never, in his 21 years of living, heard a sexier speech than the one Sam had just given.

"Ok," Dean croaked, clearing his throat. "I won't touch you..."

"Hey, Dean," Sam sighed, looking deeply into Dean's eyes. "Just to be 100% certain that you won't... can I tie you down?"

Dean inhaled sharply through his teeth, his eyes sparkling, his cock quickly filling with blood, aroused. "Shit, Sam. Yeah..."

"Oh, god, great because that's one of my fantasies."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. As always, I'd very much like for you all to review :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters from ****_Supernatural_****.**

**Sorry but, this is just complete smut. I promise there will be later chapters with more substance... maybe.**

* * *

Even though Dean's wrists were throbbing, achingly sore, he didn't resist his restraints. He wanted to show Sam that he could respect boundaries but, most of all, that he was willing to indulge Sam's fantasies as best he could. He lay, his head propped up by two pillows, wrists bound to the headboard, legs spread wide, staring up at Sam. Sam was beautiful at all times, of course, but, looking up at him from below, Sam looked absolutely delicious. So domineering, so sexy, so enchanting. Sam stared down at Dean, smiling impishly, his hard cock peeking through the front of his boxers invitingly. In his hands, Sam held a bucket of ice, a small tube of lubricant and a small red bag. Dean shivered excitedly. He didn't know what was in store for him but, he was thrilled to be along for the ride. Placing the various items in his hands aside, Sam crawled over Dean, straddling him, sitting on his pelvis, grinding his plump ass against Dean's crotch.

"Now, Dean," Sam cooed, his voice husky and deep, dripping with sensuality. At the sound of it, Dean's cock sprang to attention. "I know this is my fantasy but, I want you to have a good time too."

"God, Sam, I will." Dean moaned, wanting so badly to touch Sam.

"This is the most touching we're going to do, ok?"

"Ok, Sammy, ok. I know."

"Remember now, don't give me that look because if you do I don't know if I'll be able to control myself and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow, staring up at Sam quizzically; this was a trick question, obviously. Sam laughed lightly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Right, ok, dumb question." Sam replied, smiling sweetly. His face, then, however, turned dark and primal as if the bright lights behind his gorgeous hazel pupils had been shut off. "Shall we begin?"

Sam ground harder into Dean, making him buck and growl inhumanly.

"Fuck, Sam, come on!" Dean snapped, thrusting his hips up so that his cock just barely thrust between Sam's asscheeks.

Sam let out a small whimper, blushing profusely.

"God, Dean, you're so demanding." Sam groaned, running his nails down Dean's chest roughly, leaving pink marks across it. "I like it. Keep it up."

Sam crawled off of Dean and stood at the end of the bed. Looping his fingers inside of his boxers he pulled them down, stepping out of them, revealing himself to Dean. Dean stared up at him, smiling appreciatively.

"Christ, Sam, you're awesome." Dean sighed, his eyes glistening.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Sam replied, plucking an ice cube out of the ice bucket and slowly, painfully so, running it down his chest, his eyes glued to Dean's.

Dean watched Sam, completely fascinated. Sam loved the attention, he thrived on it. Taking his middle finger, Sam ran it down the the water trail the ice left behind before bringing it to his mouth, sucking it with such vigor his cheeks hollowed. Moaning, Sam pulled the finger out of his mouth, tickling the tip of it with his tongue. Dean's breaths grew desperate and needy. He wanted more. More of Sam. Sam winked at Dean before climbing over him, holding up the ice cube suggestively.

"Sam..." Dean begged before biting his tongue; he wouldn't dare plead with Sam to touch him, he didn't want to ruin this. "I love you..."

Sam stopped all of this flirtatious actions, his breath hitching. He stared down at Dean, tilting his head to the side. He assessed Dean for a moment. Dean looked beautiful. A trickle of sweat across his brow, his bare chest rising and falling with each sharp breath he took, his eyes blown wide with lust.

"I love you too." He said finally, the fire and determination returning to his eyes.

Sam continued, trailing the ice down Dean's chest, emitting a soft moan from Dean's plush lips. The cold sensation didn't last long. Sam leaned forward, blowing hot air along the path of water, sending a warm jolt down Dean's stomach, directly to his cock. Dean groaned, pulling at his restraints, arching his back, meeting eyes with Sam who was looking up at him through his long dark lashes. Sam, suddenly, lurched back, away from Dean and glared down at him.

"Dean," Sam snarled, his nostrils flaring. "That look, god, you're giving me that look."

"Sammy, Sam, I'm sorry." Dean offered, worry clouding his eyes. "I didn't mean to..."

Sam hopped out off the bed, tossing the ice cube to the floor and walked over to the dresser where he sat his items, grabbing the small tube of lubricant and that red bag. Sam sat the lube on the bedside table and pulled a thick, long, rubber dildo out of the bag, waving it alluring in the air, meeting eyes with Dean. Dean squirmed, too excited to formulate words. Putting the dildo down next to Dean's head, Sam untied one of his wrists. Dean let his arm fall, staring up at Sam as he grabbed the dildo, shoving it into Dean's free hand.

"You're going to fuck me with this." Sam explained, snatching up the small tube of lube before smearing a good amount over the length of the fake cock. "And, you're going to make it good."

Dean's eyes widened as he sputtered, "Really, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean, really. Pretend it's yours. Fuck me good."

Sam climbed on top of Dean so that his ass was level with Dean's face. Rubbing some lube over his fingers, Sam reached behind himself and slid a finger inside his ass, hissing quietly at the burn. Sam fucked himself with his finger, moaning provocatively, grinding his ass against his hand.

"Two more." Dean demanded, his voice raspy.

"What?" Sam sighed, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself with three fingers."

Sam smirked at Dean as he inserted another two fingers into his tight asshole, groaning loudly. He waited a few moments before he began to slowly move them back and forth, spreading his fingers slightly, opening himself up. Removing them, he pushed his ass back, against Dean.

"Come on, Dean. Fuck me!" Sam said, spreading his legs wider.

Without hesitation, Dean penetrated Sam with the dildo completely. Sam cried out, smothering his face into the mattress as Dean worked him over, shoving the dildo in and out of Sam with a rough, punishing, almost cruel rhythm, increasing speed steadily. Sitting up against the headboard, for better leverage, Dean pulled the dildo out, watching Sam's hole quiver.

"Beg for it." Dean growled, his breath brushing against Sam's ass, making him shudder.

"Please, Dean," Sam playfully begged, looking over at Dean with pure, unadulterated lust.

"Please what, Sammy?"

"Fuck me, Dean."

Dean slammed the cock into Sam, forcing Sam to jerk forward. Sam cried out, tearing at the sheets with one hand and clumsily stroking his cock with the other. Dean watched him, transfixed, his own cock trembling, desperately wanting release. Sam continued to stroke himself to climax as Dean plunged the dildo deeper inside his ass. Sam came, sputtering his seed, fast and hard, all over the white cotton sheets.

"Fucking awesome..." Dean huffed, pulling the dildo out of Sam's ass and sitting it on the bedside table. "Christ, Sam, you're so beautiful."

Sam turned around so that he was facing Dean, smiling down at him widely, his face glowing with pride.

"Come on, Dean." Sam crooned, biting his bottom lip. "I want to watch you come."

Dean smiled back up at Sam, reaching for his own cock and happily obliged him.

* * *

**So, that's it. I am ****awful**** with sex scenes but, I really did try my best. Let me know if that was ok. Thanks guys. I REALLY hoped you enjoyed it.**


	5. Not A Chapter, Just An Excuse

Hey to everyone that reads _Let's Get Lost In Fantasy, _

First off, I want to say THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH! It means so much to me that you all have reviewed, favored (favorite-d?) and read my story.

I suck, I know; I haven't put out a new chapter in, like, forever. I have hit the biggest writer's block ever though, guys. I am going to continue this story, really, I am. I want to finish this story but, sadly, I am totally out of ideas at this point. Don't you worry, however, I will turn this shit around. I will put out something relatively soon. Finals are over, I'm on vacation and I've been cooking up some pretty kinky fantasies that I think you guys might like. However, guys, I need a little time because I am trying to perfect it. Please don't give up on my story.

By the way, I know I'm an ass for putting out a memo instead of a new chapter and possibly getting your hopes up. I just don't want you to think I've completely abandoned this. Again, thanks so much for all of the love and feedback.

New chapter out by Christmas...I hope...

-UhJustMe


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Yes, yes, I know I have taken FOREVER to put something out, but here you all go. I really hope you guys like it and if you have an requests or anything just, you know, let me know. I'm terribly accommodating. Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of ****_Supernatural_****. Enjoy... :)**

* * *

Dean lay in bed beside his brother, admiring his profile which was highlighted by the moonlight streaming in through the small, dirty motel window. Sam was sleeping peacefully, soft breaths and even softer mewls escaping from his gloriously beautiful mouth. Dean lifted his head slightly, glancing over at the bed a few feet away from his and Sam's where their father slept, snoring rambunctiously, mumbling nonsense unconsciously in response to his dreams. Dean scooted closer to Sam, shaking him awake softly. Sam crawled out of his sleeping trance, desperately trying to hold onto it, but Dean's probing was persistent.

"Ugh, what, Dean?" Sam whispered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Are you awake, Sammy?" Dean replied, his voice low so as not to disturb John's sleeping form.

"Fucking obviously, Dean."

"Hey, uh, Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Christ, Dean. You woke me out of my sleep to ask me a question? This can't wait until morning?"

"No, come on, Sam..."

"All right, ok. Ask away."

"Um, how would you feel about... being, uh, um..."

"About being...?"

"Fisted?"

The word flew from Dean's mouth rushed and hushed, but Sam heard him and a roguish, dirty, downright sinful smile spread across his flawlessly prepossessing face.

"Is that something you wish you could do to me, Dean?" Sam asked, moving in closer to Dean so that their faces were a hair's width apart, their breaths mingling in the air.

"Is that too... weird?" Dean asked, self-consciousness and uncertainty evident in his voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Come on. I told you how I'd like to lick your asshole, have you finger mine after you've come in it, then make me suck the come from your fingers, and, well, I thought that was weird. You can be an open book with me just like I am with you. There's nothing too kinky, ever. Now, tell me how'd you'd fist me, Dean."

A sly smile spread across Dean's face; he loved describing things to Sam, "Well, I was thinking I'd have you on all fours on the bed, a huge, like, crazy huge, butt-plug shoved up your ass. One I'd made you keep in there all day just so you'd be open and ready for me..."

Sam groaned into his pillow, urging Dean to continue.

"Then, after pulling the plug out, I'd put one, two, three, four fingers inside of you before my entire hand. I'd make you fuck yourself nice and slow while I spanked your perfect fucking ass until it was red, throbbing, and you were begging me to stop."

"I didn't know you were such a sadist, Dean."

"Does that turn you on?"

Sam chuckled lowly, his eyes gleaming lustfully, "You know it does."

"I'd pull out my hand, then, and force you on your knees so I could slide my cock into your mouth and make you finger yourself while I skull-fucked the shit out of you; watching you work so hard and so diligently to take my cock down your throat, nice and pretty for me, choking on it like a whore."

Sam's breathing came out fast and needy, "You know I would, Dean. I'd be the best little cock-sucker... just for you. Taking your dick in my mouth so good."

"Yeah, Sammy, I know. I know. Christ, then, I'd come in your mouth, but I wouldn't let you swallow it, no. I'd put that plug back up your ass and make you get dressed and run errands and stuff with me with blue-balls, come in your mouth, and your ass split open and full like the fucking little slut you are. Then, if you're a good boy," Dean licked his lips, a smug smile creeping across his face, "I'd bring you home," his smiled widened, "and let you fuck me hard and come in my ass."

Sam sprang up, his eyes wide, "You're lying."

Dean smirked up at Sam shaking his head slowly, "Nope. I would totally let you fuck my tight, little, hot ass..."

Sam moaned, reaching under the comforter to palm his erection. Not ever, in the four weeks Dean and Sam had been sharing fantasies, light caresses, and even lighter kisses, had Dean entertained the idea of letting Sam near his ass. The image, the idea, of it sent Sam's head reeling. He, suddenly, hated his non-touching rule. After the dildo event, Sam became even more strict about their lack of physicality. Mutual masturbation was all Sam allowed anymore, and during that time Sam permitted Dean to watch him work his ass open with either his fingers or that goddamned dildo, and no matter how much Dean begged Sam to let him fuck him with the rubberized cock, Sam was very adamant with his 'no.' Now, Sam hated how intransigent he had been now that Dean was waving the possibility of Sam pitching him in the air.

Dean sniggered, "Ah, you like that, huh, Sam?"

Sam responded with a pathetic, pleading, desperate whimper, steadily stroking his cock through his pajama pants. Dean reached beneath the cover as well, rubbing himself vigorously underneath his boxers, meeting eyes with Sam. Sure, this wasn't traditional intimacy, but when they both reached their climaxes, their breathing erratic and wrecked, lips parted, and eyes locked, watching one another fall over the edge and into ecstasy, weil, they'd take that over traditional any day.

* * *

**All right, then. I know it was short, but I hope it was worth the wait... Maybe? Kinda? Sorta? Not really? I don't know, I tried. I know the last chapter strayed from what this story was supposed to be about so hopefully this one stuck to the premise more so. Now, you guys know what I like: feedback, of course. Please, please? Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any characters of ****_Supernatural_**

* * *

Dean stood in the moldy stall of the shower, the water shrouding him in a cloud of warmth, staring down at his right hand which was tightly gripping his painful erection, considering whether to engage in the act of masturbation or not. Self-gratification was all Dean was allowed nowadays, and, to be totally honest, he was getting sick of it. He missed blow-jobs and burying himself deeply inside the tight, warm, soft heat of someone's core, pounding away, holding a writhing body close to him as he raced toward the finish line, moaning happily as he spilled his load inside of them. At those moments, between a woman's thighs, Dean felt closer to God; pure and unforced joy coursing through him as he touched bliss. This was everything to Dean. Now, Dean was forced to enjoy only the company of his hand, sexual frustration becoming a major dominant in his life. Dean loved Sam, God help him, he did, but he wasn't used to holding out on his own pleasure for the sake of his partner. Sure, Dean had been with a few women who wanted to wait to have sex, but Dean was always able to coax them into giving it up, but Sam was no eager-to-please cheerleader with low self-esteem and even lower standards. Sam was self-assured and knew his value, and stuck to his resolutions. Dean couldn't plead, beg, coax, bargain or talk his way into Sam's pants. Somehow Sam had gotten all the power, and Dean was left to deal.

Frustrated, Dean turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall, wrapping a scratchy complementary motel towel around his waist. Brushing his teeth, he finished up in the bathroom and opened the door to leave. The sight he was greeted with was absolutely delectable. There, standing on the other side of the door, was a shirtless Sam, body sheeted in sweat, long bangs sticking to his forehead, and a Popsicle inserted between his fantastic lips. Sam pulled the sweet, cold treat from his mouth, releasing it with a lewd 'pop.'

"Hey, there, Dean." Sam smiled cockily, totally aware of the fact that Dean was eye-fucking him. "You were in the shower a mighty long time... what were you doing?"

Usually, after a suggestive question like this from Sam, Dean would lunge into a story of the fantastically sexually arousing scenarios that had run through his mind as he jerked off in the shower, but, sadly he had nothing to tell today.

Shaking his head and shrugging, Dean stated nonchalantly, "Nothing, just taking a shower..."

Sam's smile faltered slightly at Dean's insouciance before it returned, even wider spread across his beautiful face, "Hey, don't be shy. You can tell me. Come on, Dean, I want to know."

"Dude, there's nothing to tell." Dean snapped, running his fingers through his damp, short hair, "I've jerked off so much in the past four weeks that it's barely enjoyable anymore... I just took a shower, and, yeah, I thought about sex, but what's the point? It's not like any of my fantasies are going to become a reality."

Sam stared into Dean's eyes, a little hurt by his confession, "Dean, you know we can't..."

"Gah, Christ, Sam, yeah, I know. You say it all the time, but, seriously, how many times and ways can we say we want to blow and fuck each other, huh? It's getting repetitive."

"So, you're bored?"

"...A little. I want you, Sam. So fucking bad, but I have needs, man. My dick feels like it's been rubbed with sandpaper I've jerked off so much. I can't anymore, Sam..."

"You're done with me? That's it, then?"

"No, or...I don't know. I just need to fuck, Sam. I liked doing this at first, you know? It was kinky and sexy, but now I'm just... tired of it."

"I'm not one of your dumbass girlfriends, Dean. I'm not going to fuck you to keep you."

"Yeah, I know, Sammy..."

"You're such an asshole, you know that?"

"I was just telling you how I feel!"

"Yeah, and hurting my feelings in the fucking process..."

"So, you're telling me this is doing it for you? You're still interested in this? In me?"

"Even more so. I enjoy what we do. It forces us to be intimate without being physical. It keeps things creative."

"Well, I'm not that damned creative, Sammy. I don't have a glossary of vocabulary terms for sexual acts in my head like you do. I'm getting bored. Fantasy isn't enough anymore. I actually want to touch you, really kiss you, fuck you."

"Well, you can't."

"So you keep saying."

"Are we over, Dean?"

"Come on, Sam, don't be like that."

"No, Dean, be a fucking man and say it. Are we over because you can't handle not getting what you want?"

"Sammy..."

"Dean! _Are we over_?

Dean shifted his gaze to the floor, ashamed by his own weakness and too terrified to look an incredibly angry Sam in the face.

Sam scoffed, throwing the long since forgotten Popsicle in the trash bin, "Fuck you, Dean."

Dean didn't look up until Sam was gone, slamming the motel room door in his leave.

* * *

**Short, I know. Review, please? Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any characters of ****_Supernatural... _****Thank you all for being: 1) patient, and 2) so very supportive, responsive, and engrossed in this story!**

* * *

Dean had barely sat down on the lumpy, starchy motel room couch after Sam had left him, slamming the door in the event of his exit, before that same door opened again, Sam stomping back inside, his lips set in a stern grimace.

"God, you're fucking frustrating, you know that?" Sam huffed, running his fingers through his sweat-drenched, stringy strands. "I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do, Dean, huh?"

Dean stared up at Sam from where he sat, confusion and fear evident in his features. "I, um, Sammy-" Dean tried, breathing nervously heavy.

"Oh, shut up! Christ, I...I love you, you know, and-"

"I love you too, Sammy."

"Shut. Up. Dean. Let me finish what I have to say." Dean closed his mouth instantaneously. "Anyway, I love you, and now I don't know what to do here. I feel... guilty, and pressured, and like a total asshole-"

"Sam, that wasn't my intention at all, I just wanted to-"

"Dean, Jesus, come on! Let me talk. Ugh, okay, um, I know I was being a dick, you know? You were just trying to be open with me and I tore you a new one... I was being selfish. I want you, so much, I love you, and I just want to be happy with you. It's just doing that would be _wrong _on so many different levels, and I don't think you really comprehend what that could do to us and our relationship. Plus, we decided from the jump that we weren't going to take it there, remember?"

Dean nodded, waiting for Sam to continue.

"It's just so scary... the thought of being so intimate, like that, with you..." Sam concluded, sighing as if there was a crushing weight pressing into his chest.

Dean took a pause, waiting to see if Sam had anymore to say. When Sam didn't say another word, Dean spoke. "I hear you, Sammy, and we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know, Dean. I know I don't have to... but I want to make you happy. Jesus, I _really _want to make you happy."

"You do, Sammy, you do."

"Dean, stop, okay. You've already spilled the beans. I know you want to take our... relationship to another level so okay. I consent."

"Uh, Sam-"

"No. No pussy chick-flick moments. I'm going to take a shower and when I come out we're going to do this, all right?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this because of me."

"Well, I am doing this because of you. For you. Take it or leave it. This is the only time I'll offer, Dean."

"I didn't really want it like this, Sam..."

"Jesus, Dean, you know I want you, and you know I love you. Sure, I would rather _not_ do this, but since you want to, I will. You complained and bitched at me for this, like, 5 minutes ago, so here it is. I'm pissed that this is what you're asking for even though this isn't what we originally agreed upon, but every relationship requires compromise with a little bit of sacrifice. You've been jerking off for a over a month for me, I can grab ankle for you."

"Sammy-"

"No, no, Dean. Don't whine and fuss now that you're getting exactly what you want. Go, get some lube and condoms while I get ready. I'll be maybe 20 or 30 minutes, tops."

And, with that, Sam spun around on his heels and disappeared inside the bathroom, closing the door soundlessly, leaving Dean alone and stunned. Almost robotically, Dean stood, grabbed $15 from the stash their father had left them, and made his way down the street toward the drugstore two blocks east of their motel.

Dean returned 25 minutes later, a small bag of condoms, lube, and a scented candle fisted in his right hand. The room was dark when he entered, but Dean could still see Sam's shape spread across one of the beds.

"Come here, Dean." Sam cooed, sitting up on his elbows and beckoning his brother over to him.

Dean moved over to the bed, admiring Sam's flawless, nude body, sprawled out for his viewing pleasure. Sam patted the empty space beside him which Dean quickly filled. Sam ran a single finger along his brother's jaw; Dean's eyelids fluttered closed as he relished in the feeling of being touched so gently.

"I know how I sounded earlier." Sam murmured, planting a soft kiss to his brother's beautiful, full lips. "I want you to understand that I do want his. I do, Dean. I love you, and yes I'm doing this partially because you want it, but not totally because this is something I need too."

"But you were so mad at me." Dean whispered, his voice quivering with anxiety. "You broke up with me."

"I know, Dean. I was furious, insulted, hurt, but I shouldn't have ended things between us. That was stupid and childish."

"I can wait, Sam. I mean, not wait, but live without. Jerking off wasn't so bad, and I would do it for you."

"You're sweet to off, really, but this is going to be okay, okay? I want this. You know I do, I've already told you a million times today."

"I believe you, I'm just scared you're going to resent me, or hate me, or something."

"I could never hate you, Dean. You're my brother and I love you. I'd do anything for you."

"Love you too."

"I know. For now, though, this is just this once, okay? I don't know how things are going to be after tonight, but don't be mad if I'm not too gung-ho about doing it again soon, if at all."

"Christ." Dean sat up quickly, pushing himself away from Sam. "What is with you and rules? I'm not going to get my dick wet _once _and then sit around with it in my hand, waiting for you to take _pity _on me!"

Sam sat up as well, his face red with anger. "You're so ungrateful!" He spat.

"Ungrateful! Un-fucking-grateful? Are you kidding me? I shouldn't have to be getting down on my fucking knees, thanking the heavens because you're suddenly in the mood to spread your ass for me. Trust me, Sammy, I've fucked amazing girls, some hotter than you've ever seen with racks better than porn stars, and I wasn't _grateful _to fuck them. I could have anyone. ANYONE! I don't _have _to sit around and wait for you, I choose to. You're lucky I'm faithful to you at all. You should be the one who's grateful."

Sam shoved Dean harshly onto his back, climbing on top of him to straddle his hips, crushing him under his weight, glaring down into Dean's heated green eyes.

"Fuck you." Sam growled. "You can always leave. Since you can fuck anyone you want then go ahead, asshole."

Dean quickly rolled them over so that Sam was wedged between himself and the firm mattress, and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Open your legs." Dean demanded, his voice low and menacing.

Sam laughed in his face. "What? You're just going to take it?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Dean replied, "If I have to."

"You don't have the balls, Dean."

"You really want to try me, Sam?"

Sam laughed even harder, louder, his face contorting with amusement. "You jacked off for over a month because I told you to. You don't have the gall to take what you want. Even after you kissed me you pussied out of it. You're a little bitch, Dean. You should bottom, actually. It'd be the perfect place for you-"

Before Sam could say another word, Dean forced two dry fingers inside Sam's well-stretched, pink hole, severing any intelligent thinking Sam could do. Choking on his own words, Sam pushed himself down, further onto Dean's fingers, breath hitched.

"You like that, Sammy?" Dean smirked knowingly, watching his little brother's beautiful features twist into ones of pleasure.

"Shit, Dean, come on." Sam moaned petulantly. "I've already done this. Show me what you've got... if you've even got it in you."

Dean's skin flared with heat; he loved a challenge. Undoing his jeans, he opened them, pulling his cock out, not even bothering with taking his pants off completely. Scrambling for the small baggie, he pulled out the package of condoms and the small bottle of lubricant, the scented candle tumbling out and onto the bed. Sam giggled, watching Dean.

"You bought a candle?" He asked, smiling mockingly. "How romantic."

"Psh, I'm not lighting it now." Dean replied, ripping open the black box and tore a condom for the packet, tearing away the foil and rolling the condom over his tumescent cock. "I'll light it next time."

"There won't be one." Sam challenged, grinning sinfully wicked.

"Trust me, Sam, I'll fuck you so deep, you'll feel me in your throat. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight. You'll want me again, believe me."

"You're optimistic, aren't you?"

Dean smeared lube over himself, watching Sam as Sam watched him. "Sammy, this ain't optimism." Pushing the tip in, Dean took a shaky breath, trying to steady himself as the warm, tight heat engulfed him; Sam's eyes widened wondrously. "I see it all over your face; you want me."

Dean shoved the rest of the way in, Sam clenching around him insistently. Sam made a strangled sound that had Dean smiling down at him cockily. Sam frowned then, rolling his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh, shut up." He hissed, wrapping his long legs around Dean's waist.

Dean chuckled, moving his hips slowly, so slowly, allowing them both time to adjust. Sam was the tightest, hottest hole Dean had ever stuck his cock into. Burying his face into the side of Sam's neck, he muffled his sounds of pleasure, his lower half snapping back and forth more purposefully now, deep inside Sam before drawing back until just the tip was encompassed. Sam, stretched out beneath Dean, wiggled, squirmed, and pushed back against Dean, trying to force him in deeper. Sam tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that screamed that his was wrong, disgusting, worse than anything they'd ever done, just this one time. Instead, Sam focused on his and Dean's breathing, the feel of Dean's slick moving in and out of him, spreading him open brutally, the way the tip rubbed against his prostrate, his body shivering at the contact, concealing his face in the pillow.

"Hey," Dean exhaled, reaching to grab Sam's jaw gingerly, and turn his eyes to meet his. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam moaned, tightening his legs around Dean. "This is great, really."

Dean smiled brilliantly before prying Sam's legs apart, placing both his hands on the crook behind Sam's knees before hoisting his legs up, going in impossibly deeper. They groaned simultaneously.

"Shit!" Dean rasped.

"Dean... Dean... Dean..." Sam chanted, canting his ass up to meet each of Dean's thrusts. "Fuck, yes, please."

"Okay, Sammy, okay."

Things got messy and hectic from there. Dean fucked Sam into the mattress, his hips moving sloppily, while Sam begged so fucking beautifully, "Harder, Jesus, faster, please, Dean; you promised you would; god, deeper!"

Dean moved with swiftness, but without rhythm. It didn't matter to either of them, both lost in the amazing feeling of the other.

"Sammy, I'm gonna come..." Dean bit out, moving so fast into Sam that he forced him up the bed a few inches.

"Come on, Dean, do it." Sam coaxed, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking quickly to the speed of Dean's pounding into his slick, puffy asshole.

They came seconds apart, moaning and groaning whorishly against each other's skin. Dean pulled out slowly, disposing of the condom as inconspicuously as possible. Lying back down, Dean rolled to lie next to his brother, both breathing heavily.

"Good?" Dean asked, turning to face Sam.

A smile crept across his face before Sam spoke. "Yeah, definitely good."

"Can we-like, would you want to do it... again?"

Sam looked pensive as if weighing the pros and cons. "Yeah, Dean." He turned to meet his eyes, his smile widening. "We can do this again."

* * *

**That's all. Thanks again! By the way, please excuse all spelling and grammar errors.**


End file.
